Reciprocating slat conveyors or "shuffle floor" conveyors for vehicle beds have been disclosed in various U.S. Pat. Nos. including: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,184,587; 4,144,963; 4,691,819 and 4,856,645. Reciprocating slat conveyors use groups of multiple slats moving horizontally relative to each other or with the slats of each group moving simultaneously in one direction and sequentially in the opposite direction. This arrangement provides step-wise movement of material across the conveyor floor. The slats are reciprocated on a framework by a hydraulic drive system mounted beneath the framework. The control devices for the drive system are mounted to the vehicle and generally located in the approximate vicinity of the drive system. In most applications, the user needs to monitor the discharge of the material coming off the conveyor. For example, a user needs to monitor grain coming off the conveyor at the end of the bed into a hopper of an auger to prevent overflows. With conveyor controls inconveniently located away from the discharge end or from the user's point of observation, the user must travel back and forth from the end of the beds to the vehicle mounted controls to start and stop the reciprocating action of the conveyor.